


Rolling Stones

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bands, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Muggle Culture, Muggle London, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black has a song stuck in his head.Oneshot/drabble





	Rolling Stones

Sirius Black was humming something. Right now he had a song stuck in his head, so he was just doing something about it. 

"What're you singing, Pads?" James glanced at him curiously.

"Oh," he shrugged. "It's just a song I heard when Remus took me into muggle London. I got a record of it later."

"So like as a date--"

He flushed. "Shut up."

Just then McGonagall walked by. "Nice choice, Mr. Black." she said with a small, rare smile. "I too find myself enjoying the Rolling Stones in my free time."

And then she was gone. 

"...did she just??" said James. 

"She did! Oh my god."

Iconic.


End file.
